Zatch Bell Z2
by anonimize
Summary: A rewrite of Zatch Bell with some new characters. The main characters are OCs of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is anonimize, and this is my first fan fiction ever. Anywho, I don't have anything to say except I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, nor do I own any of the characters that appear in the original manga or anime.

**CHAPTER ONE: MEETING**

On a bright and sunny day, down the road was driving a young man of 18. His name was Jack Rade. He had a husky body build, and was of above average strength for his age. He had neatly combed dark brown hair that went down to his neck. He had hazel eyes, large eyelashes, and rather large eyebrows that he had to shave quite often. He was wearing blue jeans and a comfy-looking T-shirt.

Where he was going, he did not know. He was on one of those find yourself journeys that high school graduates always seem to go on for random plot reasons. Anywho, he was just then pulling into a small town called Marfa, located in western Texas. He had been here several times before on trips with his family, most of which were with his mother.

He pulled up to a local resturaunt that was notorious for looking like an abandoned gas station, but was praised for having excellent pizza. He walked into the resturaunt, set down, and told the waitress what he wanted right off the top of his head. "I'd like a large hamburger and onion pizza with a Dr. Pepper, please," he said.

The waitress said "Would that be all?" He nodded a yes and see took his order up to the counter to be fulfilled, and got him his Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks," he said.

Around that time, he saw a young woman around his age walk into the resturaunt. She was wearing a red kimono with a katana at her side. She was bearfoot, and her feet were callous enough to show that she hadn't worn shoes in quite some time. She had long, blue hair that went down to the middle of her back, pretty-looking green eyes, and a cute face. Not drop-dead georgous, but not ugly, either. Her hands had were callous and blistered, and in one of her hands she was carying a magenta book.

She walked over to the table where Jack was sitting, sat down and sat down her book, held out her hands and said "Please give me food!"

Jack was still in shock and awe of the recent happening, but quickly snapped out of it and said "Um, sure, but your gonna have to wait 'til it gets here."

She shook her head in agreement. Jack then got her some water, and began to ask her questions.

"Sooooooooooooooooo, what's your name?"

"Mari," she said.

"What's your last name?"

"What's a last name?" she said.

"Do you have a surname?"

"What's a surname?" she said as she got some more water, as she finished drinking hers.

"Never mind," he sighed as he slumped. _"Well, this is just lovely," _he thought, _"I'm about to share lunch with a girl who doesn't even know what a last name is and has some weird-looking book." _Something had just clicked in his head, he should ask her about her book. It would make good small talk, and he would like to know what that book was.

"Can you please tell me what that book is?" he asks.

She then made the kinda face that you make when you just remembered something you were gonna ask someone. "Oh, oh yeah! Can you please see if you can read this book, please?" she quickly stated in roughly 3.5 seconds.

_"What, does she not know how to read, either? Oh well, I better keep my mouth shut and just read it,"_ he thought to himself. He then said "Okay, lemme see it then."

She handed him the book, and the he opened it up. He then was startled by what he saw next. _"What the!? There's a whole bunch of weird symbols in this book! I can't read any of... Oh, wait! There's some different colored text right there, and I can read it? It says 'Slaydu', I wonder what that means?'_

"Well, can you read it?" asked Mari.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, my search is finally over!" she said.

"What search?"

"I'll tell you after lunch," she said as there food was placed right before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**CHAPTER 2: HISTORY**

After Jack and Mari had finished eating, they left the resturaunt and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Can you tell me what you wanted to tell me in there now?" asked Jack.

"Oh yeah!" said Mari with the tone of voice people use when they remember something. "First things first, I'm not human. I'm what you would call a mamono."

Jack, startled by this, said "What, mamono!? Doesn't that mean demon!?"

"Uhh I think so, but I think it's only because of our horns," she said.

"Horns?" he said.

"Yeah look right here," said Mari as she pulled back the hair on her head to reveal two small horns, which you wouldn't notice unless you felt around on the hair on her head.

Jack was quite startled by this. He thought she ment some sort of headress, not actual horns.

"Anyway we come from a world called the Makai. The Makai is ruled by a king, who is the strongest of the mamonos," she said.

"How exactly do you figure out who is the strongest?" he said.

"We have a tournament, or mabye war would be a more appropriate term. Basically, every 1000 years, 100 mamono children a randomly picked and sent to the Ningenkai, which is your world. When sent here, there power is sealed inside a magical book. Mamonos have many spells, which are sealed up in their books. They each start with one spell. In order to use their spells, they must find a specific human partner, who calls out the spells in battle," she said.

"How do they figure out who the human is?"

"I'm not sure, really. I just went around, asking people if they could read my book. But something drew me to this town, and I found you. Anywho, more spells are unlocked as they fight and train. To eliminate your competition, you burn their book, causing them to be sent back to the Ningenkai. The last mamono whose book wasn't burned wins the competition and becomes the new king or queen for the next 1000 years."

"I have a question," Jack said, "One: How old are the children, exactly?"

"I dunno. I'm nineteen, so I guess they at least let people in at least as old as me."

Jack, whose questoin wasn't exactly answered, was ablaze with thoughts about his recent discovery. He had been specialy chosen to partner up with some random girl from another world. Plus, this only happens once every 1000 years, so he's quite lucky to have been chosen. Meanwhile, Mari was busy gazing at the buildings, streets, and everything else. She hadn't yet been to a town this size, which was quite sad since Martha was a very small town. She also felt very special. Out of all the children that could have been chosen, she had been one of the 100 that were.

Jack suddenly thought of a question, "How are we supposed to find these other mamonos?"

"We just wander around, looking for them."

Jack sighed. This was gonna be harder than he thought. Little did he know of the hardships he would have to endure.

Off in the distance, two shadowy figures, one taller than the other, gazed at Mary and Jack.

"Fu fu fu," chuckled a shadowy figure off in the distance, "They look like they might be worth fighting."

"Whatever," said the the taller figure, "I just want to get my gold. The quicker the better."

"Now, now, Ericson, we will win in due time," he said as he glanced over at Mary and Jack, "In due time."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell.

**CHAPTER 3: FIRST BLOOD**

Unknown to them was the fact that they were being watched, they both began to get in Jack's pickup, when Mari asked what it was.

"What is this thing?"

Jack said "It's a pickup truck, or to a lesser extent, a car. It takes you places. You simply hop inside of it, turn it on with a special key made for it, and ride it places."

"What kind of places?"

"Just about anywhere on land," he said.

"Cool!" said Mari exstatically as they got in the truck and drove out of town.

"Let's make our move, Ericson," said the short shadowy figure.

"All right all right, just get on the bike, Dorchet," said Ericson as he got on said motorcycle. The shorter shadowy figure, who apparently was named Dorchet, followed suit and got on the motorcycle as it started up and drove off in pursuit of Jack's pickup. You could now see them more clearly. Jack was a rather tall man, with long black hair and black eyes. In fact, he was Japanese. While he did have a beautiful body, he didn't wear clothes that complemented it. All he had on was a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of shoes.

Dorchet was of smaller stature, obviously when standing next to Ericson. He had the face of someone who hadn't eaten in days, his eyes were a deep purple color, and he was bald. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of pants.

The apparently poverty-stricken duo drove offroad and took a shortcut to get to a part of the highway that they knew Jack and Mari would be coming to soon. They waited and waited and waited until they finally saw the pickup coming down the road.

"All right, on the count of three, Ericson!" exclaimed Dorchet, "One, two, three!!!"

"Gregora!!!!!" shouted Ericson as Dorchet pointed his finger at the road and moved it down along it as a firey trail followed it.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Jack as he tried to avoid the fire. He did, but he also ended up wrecking. Lucky for them, the truck had only tipped over on its side. They managed to get out of the truck right as Ericson and Dorchet walked up.

"Are you guys responsible for this?" asked Jack.

"Of course they are, the midget obviously a mamono," responded Mari.

"Keh! Although I am short in stature, I have tremendous power," retorted Dorchet, "More than enough power to kill you."

"Me thinks it would be easier to kill them, Dorchet," said Ericson.

"So, uhh, what exactly do I do?" said Jack.

"Call out spells and make sure my book doesn't get burnt," said Mari. He opened up the book and looked at the first spell.

_"Slaydu, eh? I wonder what it does. Oh well, I guess I'll find out," _thought Jack.

Ericson pulled out Dorchet's book. It was an odd reddish orange color.

"Gregora!" shouted Ericson as Dorchet moved his finger towards them as a stream of fire followed. Jack and Mari jumped out of the way of the fire.

_"Well, I guess now is the time to use the spell, here we go!"_ "Slaydu!" shouted Jack. Mari's fingernails began to glow green.

"I've missed doing this! Kiss your arms goodbye, midget!" yelled Mari.

"What the hell are you talk-UAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as Mari dug her fingernails into Dorchet's arm sockets and ripped his arms off of him. Blood went everywhere, splattering on the ground and oozing onto the ground.

Jack and Ericson looked on in awe. They had never seen so much blood in real life before. Mabye in a move, or a video game, but not in real life.

Dorchet passed out from the pain. Ericson then went over to Mari and punched her in the stomach.

"Mari, look out!" shouted Jack, but it was too late. She had been punched in the stomach so hard she had passed out. Ericson then picked her up by her head.

"I says we make an exchange. I let her go if you let us go. Otherwise, me kill her." said Ericson.

Jack didn't have to think. He knew he didn't want Mari to die, and he didn't care if Ericson and Dorchet got away. "Deal," said Jack.

Ericson then gently placed Mari down by Jack as he picked up Dorchet and Dorchet's arms.

As Jack picked up Mari, he said "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.

----------

I'm putting this on hiatus. Why? Because I couldn't come up with anything good for Mari and Jack. My story with Koruru, though, I'm coming up with a lot for. I've made it a separate story called New World Order. Check it out!

-anonimize


End file.
